


Smiling In The Light

by khaleesi2311



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Career Change, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hope, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Rebirth, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesi2311/pseuds/khaleesi2311
Summary: When Lily loses what she's worked so hard for all her life, she is sent into a spiral of new beginnings and self discovery when she abandons her old life to begin a new one full of the things she had neglected in the past.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Smiling In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter of my first original work! I've had this idea for awhile and I'm finally putting it into words.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. Opening my eyes I could see the blurry six a.m. on my phone screen. Sighing I hit dismiss and rolled onto my back immediately aware of the cold sweat that covered my body. Touching the cold sheets gave me goosebumps making me shiver as I wiped the sweat from my brow. Nightmares again. I quickly brushed them aside as my imagination and decided the best remedy would be a hot shower. i checked my phone for any messages or notifications. Only one. My favorite publishing company released a new book. I'll have to pick it up after work today.  
I stood up to stretch and headed for the bathroom. When I passed by the mirror I caught a glimpse of myself. My long auburn hair fell almost to my waist in a tangled mess and my piercing green eyes were still heavy with sleep. My tie dye t-shirt fell off one shoulder and to my skin had a sheen of sweat all across it. God I look like a mess. 

The feeling of relief the shower gave me was only matched by the anxiety I felt over the meeting I was to have with my boss today. My whole life I had been preparing myself for this job as a columnist at the paper. Now all of that hung in the balance because of one little meeting with the editor in chief Thomas Hayward. I need to be in his office this morning at seven-thirty sharp. If I lost this job I would lose everything I worked so hard to accomplish. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I pushed those notions aside as I picked some black slacks, a white blouse, and a short black cardigan. After dressing I tied my hair up in a tight bun and put some red lipstick on. The colour red always made me feel more confident. I went back to the mirror and gripped the edge of the sink, steadying my breathing to give myself a quick pep talk. "Lily Flynn, you are a strong woman who can do anything. You're a damn good writer who can take anything Hayward has to throw at you!" I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table for my breakfast before slipping on a pair of black pumps and heading out the door.

The streets were already filling with people when I stepped out. The cool spring air blew through the trees as the birds sang their little melodies to each other. Many people walked briskly down the street carrying brief cases or designer handbags. Smiling at the arrival of spring I began to make my way down the sidewalk reveling in the return of warm weather and the feeling of rebirth that came with the spring time. I stopped when I got to the door of the building and taking a deep breath, I opened the door.


End file.
